1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to routers and packet prioritization, and particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for packet prioritization based on delivery time expectation.
2. Description of Background
Currently packet priority schemes for networks provide hardcoded prioritization. This means that if packet A has priority over packet B then it will always be passed first. There are some instances where this is actually not ideal. If the requirement of packet A is to arrive within X ms and packet B should arrive within Y ms then the condition could exist that packet A is passed before packet B even if this means that packet B misses its delivery requirements and packet A arrives with plenty of time to spare.